All These Things That I've Done
by GetOffMyDick
Summary: Swans. Their timeless grace and beauty can gain anyone's admiration. What happens when you come across an ugly swan –oil stained coat; wildly ruffled feathers; and clipped wings. Can anyone provide comfort in this dismally cramped cage of hers? Jail-Swan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue and just general background information before reading the story:**

The Indiana Women's Prison was established in 1873 as the first adult female correctional facility within the USA. The prison remains at its original location; one mile (1.6 kilometres) east of downtown Indianapolis. It has since moved to 2596 Girls School Road, former location of the Indianapolis Juvenile Correctional facility. As of 2005, it had an average daily population of 420 inmates – most of whom are members of special-needs populations such as: geriatric, mentally ill, pregnant, and juveniles sentenced as adults. Security levels range from medium to maximum. The prison holds Indiana's only death row for women; however, no Indiana woman is currently sentenced death.

It was in March of 2008, that the Indiana Women's Prison implemented the 'Wee Ones Nursery' [W.O.N.] – a voluntary program available for pregnant offenders who met eligibility criteria. Standard procedure for offenders who find themselves in labour whilst serving their time, was to have the infant taken from the mother after just 24 hours of birth. W.O.N.'s aim was to prevent this in order to create a more potent mother-infant bond, which would hopefully give both mother and child a better quality in life.


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, so I've recently gotten back into this story and so I changed a few (a lot) of things which you don't need to worry about as I've only really posted two chapter previously which I felt didn't portray the characters how I wanted them to. So, instead of editing, I completely scrapped them to give the story, and myself, a fresh start. Like I said, I've only really changed the minor details of the story because they didn't exactly add up and although nobody would have probably notices, it was doing my head in. But the actual story itself hasn't changed, so don't worry. I'm hoping this allows it to flow smoother now.**

**Another quick reminder – this story is named after a song by The Killers who are just musical geniuses, so check them out if you can.**

**And with that, I'll let you enjoy... **

**Chapter 1**

_Flick, flick._

Ash flitted from the end of the cigarette into the gentle breeze.

"Bella, you know what I'm going to say." She turned her head expectantly in his direction. "You know you're not supposed to be around smoke." She gave an impatient sigh. She'd heard this before so many times in the past five months – so much so, it shouldn't even bother her any more. But it did.

"Yes _Cheney" _she replied in the same scolding tone "and you know what _I'm _going to say."

"'It doesn't count if it's not inhaled'?" he sighed.

"It doesn't count if it's not inhaled" she nodded as she stubbed the cigarette out on the wall. Seeing as she hadn't actually smoked it, half was still left. She stuffed it back into the packet she had stashed in her top pocket. Gesturing for the officer to go first, she followed him into the building and through the labyrinth of corridors until they reached the medical wing. Cheney pressed the intercom on the wall next to the heavy reinforced door.

_Bzzzz._

"_Inmate name and number please" _The voice was muffled and cracked as it sounded through the intercom system.

"Isabella Swan. Inmate number..." He glanced at the number on her overalls "...92105." There was a brief moment of silence while to receptionist checked the her files.

"_Okay, come right in, Isabella" _There was another short buzz as the door mechanism was temporarily down. Cheney pulled it open slightly before stopping it and dropping his head to Isabella's level.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when you get out of this place?" She rolled her eyes, careful to avoid eye contact.

"Let's just focus on getting this out of the way first, shall we?" she said gesturing to her stomach.

"Yeah, but what about after? You know Angela and I have a place for the both of you. It's no trouble, what with Jenny off to college and everythin-"

"-Cheney" she cut him off not wanting to hear the same speech. "You don't have to feel like you owe me anything just because my dad-"

"-I'm not! We just want to help. Bella-"

"-I'm fine. _We're_ fine." She ducked under his arm through the door before he could say anything else. She didn't have the patience to deal with him today.

"Dr Gerandy is ready for you. Just go through the door on your left." Isabella didn't acknowledge the receptionist. Nor did she bother to any other time she came here, with the exception of the first time. The doors were clearly labelled and she wasn't five. She could read. She knocked and turned the door before the socially mandatory 'Come in'.

"Isabella, take a seat." Again, she didn't acknowledge the command. She'd been here plenty enough times to know what she had to do. She hopped up on the bottle green bed which was covered with a single continuous paper towel.

"How have you been?" he asked after turning to face her.

"Peachy" she dead-panned.

"You've had no problems?"

"Well, Officer Newton has been pissing me off more than usual."

"I mean of the medical kind."

"Isn't that what you're for, doc?" He sighed, deciding it would be best to just come out with it.

"Isabella, I'm retiring." There was an air of silence. For once, she had no snarky comeback, the likes of which the good doctor was accustomed to and found rather endearing. He let her process the implications of this new information.

"So... what are you saying?"

"It means I'm leaving. You'll have a new doctor."

"But I can't I just have Dr Snow?" She'd had him as a doctor on days when Dr Gerandy was unavailable.

"I'm afraid Dr Snow has his own patients which he has to attend to. I've met the new doctor and I can assure you he is very capable. He's asked for patient files so he'll be able to know you a bit better when meeting you for the first time. I don't think I could have found a more brilliant replacement." Isabella didn't look convinced. A scowl had formed on her face and she began to play with the loose threads on her prison issue overalls.

"When does he start?"

"Monday"

"Why so soon?"

"Well," the doctor had a guilty look about his face "I avoided telling patients until the last minute. You're pregnant, Isabella, and being in this environment doesn't help. I didn't want to cause you any unnecessary stress."

"I'm a big girl, I could have dealt with it!"

"Ah, yes, but could the others? You know how fast news travels in this place." Knowing the doctor was right, Isabella said nothing, she just maintained her scowl. After a few more silent minutes, Dr Gerandy broke the silence.

"Well, let's get on with it shall we?" he gave her a comforting smile before continuing with the medical. Isabella was used to the procedures and found her mind wandering to thoughts of this new doctor. This eager-beaver was too enthusiastic for the job and was therefore probably twisted and enjoyed seeing the misery of others.

After saying her goodbyes to the man who had treated her for the past 5 months – the most dismal 5 months of her life – all Isabella wanted to do was punch Rose; she's had her appointment on Monday and had therefore known of Dr Gerandy's departure for four days and not said anything.

"Oh, Isabella, one last thing" she turned back to face his office "we're only here to help, and we can't help when you're guard is up. The next two and a half months are crucial for you and your baby. Give Dr Masen a chance for both of your sakes."

_Give _Dr Masen_ a chance? Yeah, when hell freezes over._


End file.
